This invention relates in general to the construction and maintenance of vertical transportation equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to tools that can be used for construction and maintenance of elevators and escalators.
Structures, such as commercial buildings, can use a variety of vertical transportation devices, including elevators and escalators, to transport people and materials from one building floor to another. In certain instances, the construction of the elevators and escalators requires the bridging of gaps formed in building spaces in and around the elevators and escalators. In other instances, maintenance activities of elevators and escalators can require the removal of certain components or assemblies, thereby forming gaps within the elevators and escalators or in the building spaces in and around the elevators and escalators.
It would be advantageous to provide tools configured to bridge gaps formed during the construction and maintenance of elevators and escalators.